


The Dadvengers new member

by Rosypie3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dadvengers, F/M, Loki’s horse son, Loki’s reformed y’all, Pansexual Loki, This idea hit me like a truck, fuck ya timelines, im sorry I’m not very good at this, uuuuuuuuuuh sorry for writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Loki joins the Dadvengers. Although Tony is not at this meeting right now because I don’t know how to write him (yes he counts because we all know he’s adopted Peter in his heart.)





	The Dadvengers new member

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my shit! This idea came to me in the shower. That’s how you know it’s gonna be good! (That last lines complete sarcasm)

The Dadvengers has all sat down for their weekly meeting when someone burst through the door. 

“What the hell??” Muttered Clint. Who the hell had told about their meetings? If Tony blabbed he swears to god he’s going to kill him! Before Clint could further voice these concerns none other than the recently reformed Loki walked through the door with a medium sized blue bundle in his arms. 

Scott spoke up across from him. “Loki?? What are you doing here?” Scott clearly tried to play it cool as if they didn’t have these meetings every week. “And what’s in your arms?”.

Loki sighed “I heard about your Dadvengers meetings and decided I should join as I to am a father.” Before Clint or Scott could bombard the god with more questions he added “....well technically I am a mother. Anyway I have brought my son Sleipnir.” While tilting the decently sized bundle so they could see his sleeping......horse? 

“Loki are you sure that’s your son? He looks I don’t know.....like a horse?” Clint blurted. Loki rolled his eyes before explaining. “Of course he’s my son, I birthed him myself.” He sounded mildly offended. Scott being out of the loop spoke up next “Just explain to us how....Sleipnir was it? Came to be....well..Sleipnir.” 

Loki smiles slightly at the memory of his son coming into the world. “I have the power to change into anything I want. Any animal and any gender.” With a snap of his fingers Loki suddenly changed into a women with even longer black hair. Her smile grew as she saw Scott and Clint’s shocked faces. With a snap he returned back to normal. “With this power I changed into a mare, had some fun and well one thing lead to another and out came Sleipnir.”

Scott and Clint just sat there for a moment absorbing THAT information as Loki continued on. “I heard about your little Dadvengers and decided to join. Even though I am technically a mother. I also decided that while Sleipnir is asleep that you could meet him.” That last part seemed to snap the two men out of their stupor.

Clint recovered first. “So you turned into a mare and had a foal?”.

“Preceisly” provided Loki. The small bundle began to stir. “Oh you poor baby here let mommy put you down.” The grey horse spotted with darker grey and Whitt’s with a black mane was released from the blanket onto the floor where he began to stretch out his eight legs. 

“Is-is there a reason he has eight legs?” Scott blurted out before he could stop himself. Loki turned from cooing at his son “I honestly have no idea why” Loki turned back to his son. He was now kneeling on the floor beside the foal talking to him and stroking his back as his son continued to stretch and trot around his mother making happy little whinny was he went. They (besides Loki) sat in silence as they watched this fascinating interaction. 

Clint cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. “While this is a very peculiar case you are allowed to join the Dadvengers. We meet every Wednesday at 3:00. You are welcome to bring your son if you’d like.” Scott hummed in agreement and Loki looked like he just stabbed Thor.

They spent the rest of the time getting aquatinted with Sleipnir as Loki gloated about his son like the proud mother he his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! Be sure to comment I live for those!! Also yeah Loki gave birth to an eight legged horse named Sleipnir in Norse mythology. The description for Sleipnir was inspired by a drawing by @arandomtrickster on Instagram (they’re art is amazing btw go follow them!). Loki also has a daughter named Hel (he did not give birth to her). If you want me to add to this with one where the Dadvengers meet her then tell me please!


End file.
